Haru Haru
by Chikuma Asuhara
Summary: Sampai kapan rasa percaya itu mampu bertahan? -WonKyu - Sequel of Gyeoul
1. Chapter 1

"Hei, ini sudah malam, Baby. Kau bisa sakit jika terus disini…"

Siwon tiba-tiba merangkul Kyuhyun dari belakang. Memeluk perut istrinya yang membuncit. Dia tersenyum mengelus calon aegya mereka yang sudah berusia enam bulan. Mereka berada di balkon kamar.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah membeli sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu mewah di kawasan Gwangju. Karena pastinya rumah itu akan jarang ditempati. Siwon maupun Kyuhyun sudah terlanjur betah di Hokkaido.

"Ehm… Wonnieh…"

"_Wae_?"

"Aku… lapar…" Kyuhyun berbalik. Sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dengan cepat Siwon mengecup bibir itu.

"Kenapa tidak meminta Song _Ahjumma_ memasak sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng kecil. "_Ani_~ Aku ingin kau yang masak…"

Siwon mencubit pelan hidung mancung istrinya. "Yang ingin kau atau _uri aegya_, Baby?"

Kyuhyun semakin memajukan bibirnya, ditambah mengembungkan pipi bulatnya.

Siwon mengeratkan pelukannya. "Jika kau berekspresi seperti itu, justru membuatku benar-benar 'lapar'…".

Sontak mata Kyuhyun terpejam saat merasakan nafas hangat disekitar telinganya. Apalagi suara Siwon terdengar berat, jujur saja, hal itu membuatnya sedikit terangsang.

Siwon sempat tersenyum saat merasakan remasan pada punggungnya. Dengan mudah, dia mengangkat tubuh istrinya. "Kau tahu, Baby, makanan akan terasa semakin lezat saat kita benar-benar lapar…"

Sampai di ranjang king size mereka, Siwon perlahan membaringkan tubuh istrinya. Senyuman berganti dengan seringaian saat mata Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu. "Keberatan jika kita 'berolah raga' sebentar?"

Kyuhyun tahu Siwon tidak butuh jawaban berupa kata-kata. Dia segera menarik tengkuk suaminya, melumat bibir yang terus menggodanya.

Dalam ciumannya, Siwon tersenyum. Kyuhyun mudah sekali terangsang, eh?

Dengan semua kelembutan, Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling bergumul mesra. Menyesap rasa manis bersama.

Bahkan pemandangan erotis itu terlihat begitu indah jika semuanya berlandaskan cinta.

Bahkan erang kenikmatan terdengar begitu merdu malam itu.

…

…

Tanpa tahu, hari ini tidak pernah sama dengan hari esok

…

…

…**::: WonKyu – Haru Haru :::…**

…**::: Sequel of Gyeoul :::…**

…

…

Kyuhyun berjalan di koridor kantor dengan senyum tipis. Terkadang dia mengangguk kecil saat beberapa bawahan suaminya menegur.

Sudah sebulan dia dan Siwon di Korea dan itu juga membuatnya beradaptasi dengan para karyawan dikantor suaminya.

Dia akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuannya. Kyuhyun menghampiri meja yang terdapat seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu menggenakan setelan baju berwarna merah muda.

"_Annyeong_, Suyoung-_sshi_. Apa Wonnie ada di dalam?"

Wanita yang sedang memeriksa beberapa lembar kertas itu mendongak lalu tersenyum ramah ketika melihat istri atasannya menyapa. Dia mengangguk hormat. "_Sajangnim_ sedang menemui beberapa pemegang saham. Duduklah, kau pasti lelah…"

Kyuhyun menghampiri Park Suyoung, sekertaris suaminya, lalu duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Beberapa kali bertemu membuat keduanya lumayan akrab. Terlebih, Suyoung senang menggoda lelaki yang sedang hamil diusia muda itu

Sungguh menggemaskan ketika Kyuhyun akan selalu menunduk dengan rona di pipinya jika disinggung tentang Siwon.

"Bagaimana _uri aegya_ hari ini?" wanita berusia 35 tahun itu mengelus pelan perut Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki bulan ketujuh. "Kalian pasti menjaganya dengan sangat baik, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Suyoung kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. "Apa kalian sudah memeriksa gender bayinya?"

"Sudah. Dia _yeoja_…"

"_Omoo_~ dia pasti akan menjadi gadis yang manis. Seperti _Umma_-nya…" Suyoung tertawa ringan ketika melihat Kyuhyun menunduk malu.

"Sudah menyiapkan namanya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Kami ingin memberinya ketika ia sudah lahir… Wonnie bilang itu akan menjadi kejutan untuk _uri aegya_."

"Tapi setidaknya kalian bisa memikirkan beberapa nama, _ne_."

"_Annyeong_…"

Seorang pria manis menginterupsi keduanya.

"_Ye_?"

"Apa Siwon ada diruangannya?"

Alis Kyuhyun mengkerut saat menyadari nada ganjil yang keluar dari pria itu.

"Choi _Sajangnim_ sedang rapat. Apa anda sudah membuat janji terlebih dahulu?"

Bibir indah itu tersenyum manis. "Aku bahkan sudah membuat janji dengannya sejak lama."

Selesai pria manis itu menjawab, Suyoung melihat atasannya berjalan mendekat.

Kyuhyun segera berdiri. Maksud kedatangannya kekantor Siwon sebenarnya ingin meminta Siwon untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin naik bianglala atau komidi putar.

Pria manis itu menoleh dan tersenyum sumringah ketika mata rubahnya menangkap sosok Siwon. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Siwon, membuat beberapa berkas ditangannya jatuh berserakan.

"Wonnie, _jeongmal bogoshippoyo_~"

Kyuhyun langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat pria itu memagut bibir Siwon.

Pria tampan yang sedari tadi membeku karena mendapat serangan mendadak akhirnya sadar ketika matanya melihat istrinya berada disitu.

Siwon segera melepas ciuman pria manis itu, lalu mengelap bibirnya yang basah. Menatap tidak percaya sosok yang baru saja memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Su-Sungmin?"

Pria yang di panggil 'Sungmin' itu kembali memeluk erat Siwon. "Aku sudah pulang, Wonnie…" ucapnya lembut.

"M-Min…" Siwon melepas pelukan Sungmin.

Sedangkan pria berbibir shape- M itu menatap heran Siwon.

"A-aku sudah menikah…"

Mata rubah itu membulat. "_Mwo_?"

Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang terus menunduk. Dia tersenyum sembari memeluk pinggang sang istri. "Bahkan sebentar lagi kami akan memiliki bayi. Kyu, dia Lee Sungmin, putra Lee _Ahjussi_ yang pernah menghadiri pernikahan kita."

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum tipis, lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Choi Kyuhyun _imnida._"

Sungmin tertawa kecil, mata rubahnya menatap rendah Kyuhyun. "Apa kau sedang mengajakku bercanda, Wonnie? Kau bahkan sudah membawa lelaki yang sedang hamil untuk menipuku…"

.

.

.

"_Hyungie_~" bocah tampan yang baru berusia lima tahun itu langsung memeluk Kyuhyun saat itu sedang duduk dikursi taman, menunggu Jaejoong menjemput putranya yang berada di TK.

Kyuhyun berjongkok, memeluk bocah yang dengan erat memeluknya.

"Kau bisa menyakiti _uri aegya_, Yunjoongie…" ucap Jaejoong.

Yunjoong segera melepas pelukannya. "Ups_, mianhae, Hyung_…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, mengusap lembut rambut Yunjoong.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin ketaman bermain bersama Siwon, Kyu?" Jaejoong melepas kacamata hitamnya dan mendekati Kyuhyun yang duduk di kursi taman kediaman Jung.

Lelaki berambut ikal itu hanya tersenyum hambar, "Wonnie sepertinya sedang sibuk, _Hyung_…". Dia lebih memilih kerumah Jung dengan taxi setelah Sungmin mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan padanya.

Jaejoong menyuruh putranya mengganti seragam TK-nya. Dia sendiri langsung kedapur diikuti Kyuhyun yang terus menundukkan kepalanya sambil meremas jemari tangannya. Rasa nyeri itu masih betah memenuhi hatinya.

"_H-hyung_…"

"_Ne_?" Jaejoong mulai mengeluarkan satu set perlengkapan minum teh dari lemari kaca.

"A-apa… kau mengenal… Lee Sungmin?"

Gerakan tangan Jaejoong terhenti. Dia langsung memandang Kyuhyun.

"Lee… Sung-Min?" Tanya Jaejoong. Hanya sekedar memastikan orang yang Kyuhyun maksud. Berharap salah. "Kau bertemu dengannnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ringan.

"Aish! Apa yang dilakukan dia disini?!"

"Kau… mengenalnya?"

Sejenak Jaejoong menghela ringan. Dia menuangkan teh kedalam cangkir keramik. "Dia mantan kekasih Siwon."

Kyuhyun langsung menatap Jaejoong yang meletakkan cangkir di depannya. Dadanya mulai sesak dan tenggorokannya terasa sakit. "Man…tan kekasih?"

"_Ne_. Mantan. Mereka berpisah cukup lama. Lebih tepatnya Sungmin pergi tiba-tiba. Dia menghilang. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya. Padahal saat itu Siwon merasa benar-benar terikat olehnya. Yah… sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau dia bukan yang terbaik untuk Siwon."

Kyuhyun menunduk. Dia hanya memandang cangkir tehnya yang masih penuh.

Jaejoong mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah basah. Orang yang sedang hamil memang sangat sensitive. Kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir. Siwon mencintaimu, Kyu. Kau yang terbaik untuknya. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus mempercayai Siwon. _Arraseo_?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam. Berharap air yang membasahi pipinya mampu mengurangi ngilu di hatinya.

Dia mencintai Siwon.

Dia akan selalu mempercayai pria yang menjadi suaminya.

Namun satu pertanyaan mulai terlintas dihatinya.

_**Sampai kapan rasa percaya itu mampu bertahan?**_

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Mendengar suara derum mobil yang masuk kegarasi di samping rumah, Kyuhyun segea bangkit karena sudah begitu hapal dengan bunyi mesin mobil yang barusan terparkir itu. Senja baru saja menyudahi masanya, dan Kyuhyun sudah hapal dengan jadwal rutinnya itu. Dia mengulas senyum saat melihat Siwon memasuki rumah.

Segera dia mengambil tas yang dijinjing Siwon, kemudian sedikit membantu melepas dasi hitam putih yang melingkari leher suaminya.

"Harum sekali..." Siwon tampak mengendus ringan pada sekitar, merasa ada bau asing dari biasanya dirumah sederhana mereka.

"Tadi Jae Hyung kemari dan mengajariku beberapa masakan ringan. Mungkin hasilnya tidak seenak buatannya, tapi aku sudah berusaha yang terbaik." Jawab Kyuhyun, tepat dia melepas jas, melonggarkan dasi dan membuka dua kancing atas kemeja karamel yang dikenakan Siwon.

Pria tampan itu langsung menghadiahi sang istri dengan kecupan ringan dipipinya yang semakin gempal. Ia lalu mengelus perut yang membuncit, menyapa calon buah hati mereka.

Keduanya menghampiri meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan beberapa hidangan yang terlihat cukup menggiurkan. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun mengambilkan Siwon nasi, meletakkan langsung lauk pauknya. Tapi sepertinya pria pemilik Hyundai Corp. itu lebih tertarik menyicipi kimchi yang terlihat masih segar dan tampat begitu merah terang.

Dijulurkan sumpit, mengapit sedikit kimchi, lalu memakannya dengan perlahan. "Apa ini kau yang membuatnya sendiri, Baby?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu-ragu. Ia menatap cemas kimchi yang sudah berpindah kehadapan Siwon. "A-apakah tidak enak? A-aku... le-lebih baik kita pesan diluar..."

"Siapa bilang ini tidak enak, heum?". Detik selanjutnya, Siwon melahap kimchi segar dihadapannya. Pria Choi itu tampat begitu antusias menghabiskan kimchi, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menelan ludah melihat cara makan Siwon yang seolah kelaparan.

"Mashita, ani?"

"Hungg... Mashita... Jeongmal..." Jawab Siwon dengan mulut yang masih penuh.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun sendiri awalnya ragu dengan kimchi itu karena baru tadi pagi dia membuatnya. Itupun dengan sedikit arahan Jaejoong dan instingnya sendiri bahkan ia sampai ragu apakah kimchi itu layak makan atau tidak karena belum dicicipi sama sekali.

"Aku ingin~" rengek Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa melihat Siwon makan, membuatnya merasa sangat lapar.

Siwon segera menoleh kearah Kyuhyun, menatap istrinya dengan tatapan tidak suka. "Mwo? Kau memmbuatkannya untukku, jadi ini akan kuhabiskan sendiri!" desis pria itu sambil mengunyah sisa makanan dalam mulutnya.

Pemuda manis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kesal. "Aku juga ingin mencobanya, Wonnie~"

"Shireo!"

Mendapat penolakan, Kyuhyun menendang kaki meja cukup kuat, menandakan seberapa kesalnya dia sekarang. Meskipun kimchi itu ia buat untuk Siwon, tetap saja dia penasaran bagaimana rasa kimchi pertamanya itu. Kyuhyun berdiri kembali menuju dapur.

Seingatnya masih ada sisa sedikit dalam kotak berukuran sedang. Dugaannya tepat. Bibir plum itu mengulas senyum ketika mendapati sisa kimchi yang cukup untuk sekali makan. Dengan antusias dia melahap masakan berbahan sawi fermentasi itu, meskipun sebenanya dia kurang begitu suka dengan sayuran.

Lima detik dalam kunyahan, sawi fermentasi itu langsung Kyuhyun muntahkan diwestafel dapur. Ia bahkan sampai terbatuk-batuk ringan megingat rasa mengerikan yang barusan saja ada dalam mulutnya. Ia berkumur dengan cepat, lalu menghampiri meja makan. Dia takut Siwon menghabiskan masakan yang lainnya.

"Wo-Wonnie..." air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk mata Kyuhyun saat mendapati piring dan mangkok yang digunakan sebagai wadah sudah bersih. Bibirnya bergetar halus. Rasa bersalah langsung menyelubungi hatinya.

"Wae, Baby?"

"Ke-kenapa... kau habiskan?"

Siwon tersenyum, lantas dia segera berdiri menghampiri Kyuhyun yang meremas kemeja longgarnya.

Kyuhyun mulai merasakan sesuatu melingkupi tubuhnya dan dia tahu, Siwon sedang memeluknya dengan pelan.

"W-wae?"

Pria itu mengecupi puncak kepala sang istri, "Kau bekerja keras seharian membuat semua masakan ini. Mana mungkin aku biarkan begitu saja basi."

Jawaban Siwon justru membuat airmatanya tumpah. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas rasa pedas dalam mulutnya akibat mengunyah kimchi selama lima detik. Bagaimana kalau Siwon sakit karena masakannya? Harusnya dia mendengarkan kata-kata Jaejoong untuk mencicipi semua dan memastikan rasanya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?"

"Ki-kimchinya... pedas..."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Aku suka."

Kyuhyun semakin sesunggukan. "Aku... payah!"

"Gwenchana. Aku mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, BabyKyu."

"K-kalau aku membuat kimchi pedas lagi, b-buang saja! Ja-jangan disentuh!" dalam pelukan Siwon, Kyuhyun berusaha menghapus airmatanya. Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menangis seperti ini setelah melakukan kesalahan. Dia terlihat begitu lemah dan seolah bersembunyi dibalik airmatanya sendiri. Rasanya curang sekali.

Kali ini Siwon melepas pelukannya, membuat sedikit jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Kyuhyun. Jemarinya dengan cekatan menyeka tiap bulir bening yang mengalir. Siwon tersenyum lembut.

"Jika kau masukkan racun mematikan sekalipun aku akan tetap menghabiskannya, Kyu..." ucap Siwon lembut. Diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan ringan pada bibir ranum Kyuhyun, membuat tangis pemuda manis itu seketika berhenti.

...

...

...

Disebuah kamar dengan pencahayaan yang temaram, membuat suasana hening ketika itu terlihat begitu romantis. Apalagi dua manusia yang tengah duduk diatas ranjang dengan tubuh sang istri berada diatas pangkuan sang suami yang memeluk peut istrinya dari belakang.

Setelah insiden kecil didapur tadi, Siwon membawa Kyuhyun kekamar dan sepanjang malam, mereka hanya diam. Terkadang ketika bahan pembicaraan terbahas sedikit, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja pergi. Membuat keheningan lebih mendominasi.

"Wonnie..."

"Hm?" Siwon masih memjamkan matanya, namun tangannya dengan lambat mengelus calon malaikat kecil mereka yang sekitar dua bulan lagi akan lahir kedunia.

"Jika... nanti ada sebuah pilihan... maukah kau menuruti apa yang kupilih?"

"Hn? Apa maksudmu, Kyu?" pernyataan istrinya barusan membuatnya membuka mata, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, mencari tahu maksud Kyuhyun dari samping.

Kyuhyun semakin merapat kebelakang menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Siwon, menyamankan dirinya dalam dekapan hangat sang suami. Dia ikut menimpali tangan Siwon yang sedari tadi mengelusi perut buncitnya.

"Jika takdir menyuruhmu memilih antara kami berdua, tolong, pilihlah dia, Wonnie-ya..."

Siwon semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Dia masih belum paham maksud pembicaraan Kyuhyun-nya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya, membalas tatapan Siwon. Ia masih tersenyum manis, sedangkan tangannya terus menuntun tangan Siwon yang berhenti mengelus perutnya.

"Kita sudah menantikan ini cukup lama, Wonnie... Dia hadir diantara cinta kita. Jika disuruh memilih, aku akan melepas nyawaku untuk melahirkannya nanti..."

Merasa omongan Kyuhyun semain melantur, Siwon memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Tidak akan pernah ada piihan 'Kau atau Dia', Baby. Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk kalian berdua. Kau dan uri aegya adalah harta terindah dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai kalian berdua..."

Siwon saat itu tidak sadar jika Kyuhyun tengah menahan isak tangisnya. Entah kenapa beberapa hari ini perasaannya diliputi sesuatu yang menyesakkan. Ia bahkan sering bermimpi seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam ikal berlari menjauhinya.

Dia takut. Sangat.

Ia takut gadis itu adalah perwujudan putri kecil mereka. Ia takut sang malaikat yang kehadirannya sudah begitu mereka nanti justru mendatangkan kehampaan. Sebuah kekosongan menyakitkan.

Rasanya Kyuhyun lebih memilih mati saat itu juga. Ia akan menjadi Umma yang gagal nantinya. Meskipun Jaejoong pernah mengatakan tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, tapi entah kenapa sebagian dari hatinya justru berkata lain.

Semenjak seorang pria begigi kelinci yang hadir kembali diantara kehidupannya dan Siwon. Seseorang dari masa lalu suaminya. Ia mulai merasakan keresahan menyesakkan, bahkan seringkali membuat Kyuhyun sesak nafas sendiri.

"Pilihlah dia, Wonnie-ya... pilih dia... untukku..." bisik Kyuhyun sebelum pemuda itu tertidur begitu pulas dalam dekapan hangat Siwon, satu-satunya pria yang dia cintai.

...

...

...

Lanjut kok~ :D

...

...

...

Annyeong~ Mianhae saya ngeliburin diri. Mianhae chapter ini pendek bahkan tanpa edit. Saya ketik di laptop, dan biasanya pengeditan saya pake komputer. Berhubung si modem malah kebawa adik saya ke Malang, alhasil saya ketik seadanya dulu. Mumpung tengah malem ide lancar, selesai ketik saya update dari HP

Maaf kalo Author pabbo ini mengecewakan kalian T^T *sesungukan didada JJ

Chapt depan klimaks kayaknya. Buat yang nanya Angel, nunggu saya libur ya :D *digiles readers

Yap! Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri dan meluangkan waktu yg berharga Cuma buat baca ff gaje nan abal sangat ini ^^

Paiipaii~ ^ ^ /


End file.
